First Night
by lilprincess8584
Summary: what was Neo thinking the night he met Trinity for the first time? Set in the club in matrix 1.
1. Neo

This is my first fan fic so be gentle.  

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Matrix characters! I want to…but I don't.  so all fair, they get to keep them (Im just sneaking them out to play with every now and then!)

  
Summery : what was Neo thinking the night he met Trinity for the first time.  Set in the club in matrix 1.

Rated G I suppose.  I'm British so I don't know.  There aren't any swear words or actual sex so I suppose its fairly tame!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

For the past month I'd had the feeling something was different.  Even when I was alone, the doors bolted shut and the lights off, the hairs would stand up on the back of my neck.  I felt like something was watching me…watching my every move.  And strangely, I kinda liked it.  I knew I was dabbling in things that should be left alone.  But I knew, somewhere inside me, that the matrix was real.  The nagging feeling that the life I lived, Thomas A Anderson, was somehow wrong.  It clawed at me, burned at me from the inside out.  And yet I could never pinpoint exactly what made me so uncomfortable.

That night.  When those green words scurried their way across my screen.  That's when I knew I'd hit the jackpot.  _Bingo._  I wasn't just dabbling in folly, this was real.  The escape key wasn't working.  Someone had me and didn't want to let me go.  And much as I was wary of what was happening, I didn't really want to be let go myself.  

_Follow the white rabbit._

So I did.

The music in the club was pounding.  I wasn't sure whether my head hurt from the noise or the thoughts running wild in my brain.  Either way I stood on the sidelines, let the girl with the tattoo and my hacker friend Choi wander.  I knew I was in the right place at least.  As I stood there, the feeling on the back of my neck started again and I turned round slowly.  When I did…it took my breath away.  She was stunning.  I stood for a moment, unsure what to do.  I was mesmerised, transfixed by her creamy skin.  The pale ivory called to be touched, to be marred by me, my lips, my whole being.  I'd never felt such attraction.

Hello Neo 

2 tiny words.  My guard was up though.  This wasn't a chance meeting with an attractive girl in club.  She was looking for me.  And not for Mr Anderson either.  She was the one that had been watching me.  I knew it.  Sure as anything.  So I turned away, tried to act like she hadn't just blown me inside out with her beauty.  

How d'you know that name? 

She smiled…her head cocked slightly to one side.  It exposed the porcelain expanse of her neck and I was momentarily distracted.  I wasn't sure what kind of smile it was.  She seemed wise beyond her years.  Her smile, it spoke of that knowledge and it suddenly put me on edge.  What did she know?

_I know a lot about you._

That threw me.  I wondered if I'd spoken aloud.  But I knew I hadn't.  I knew this was different.  She just knew.  She probably knew everything.  And I didn't have a clue what was going on.

Who're you? 

_My name is Trinity._

Recognition.  Suddenly I knew who she was.  And yet I didn't.  I'd been under a serious disillusionment concerning this woman.  This woman had done everything that hackers world wide wanted to do.  And even as I watched her I knew I was the most transparent person on earth.  She could see my every thought.  So I looked away.  When I looked up again she was still standing there, studying me.  Cool and calm.  She looked like she had anticipated my surprise.  It threw me off centre slightly.  I had to be sure it was she.  

The Trinity.  That cracked the IRSD base? 

She looked down.  Either modesty or I'd hit a nerve.  I preferred the former.  She brushed it off, muttered something about it being a while ago.  And yet some fragment of surprise must still have registered on my face, because she questioned me.  I looked away, suddenly I felt very foolish.

I just…thought you were a guy 

_Most guys do_

She wasn't smiling anymore.  But somehow I knew she wasn't offended.  She was humouring me.  Luring me in with small talk before she went for the kill.  She wasn't just here to measure me up.  She was here with a purpose.  I probably should have felt more scared, or even a little more wary than I did, but I didn't.  I was just immensely curious as to what this remarkable woman could want with me.

_Right now all I can tell you is that you're in danger._

For a moment I didn't hear what she'd said.  As she'd spoken she'd moved in closer, her body nearing mine.  My breathing quickened slightly and I tried desperately to focus on her words, not her proximity.  When my mind registered what she said I was confused.  Danger?  And why couldn't she tell me anymore.  I waited.

_I brought you here to warn you._

_What about? _

_They're watching you, Neo._****__

_Who is?_

_Please just listen._

And then she moved in again.  Her body was pressed against mine.  Her lips spoke dangerously close to my ear.  And I tried to control my breathing as she spoke, her voice penetrating the din of the club until she was all I could see, feel and hear.  I listened, willing myself to get a grip and listen to what she had to say.  

_I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, and why night after night you sit at your computer. You're looking for him. I know, because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me, he told me I wasn't really looking for him, I was looking for an answer. _

I swallowed.  She was so close.  To the average passer by she was merely moving in to kiss my neck, nibble my ear.  And dear god for a moment I wished I didn't care about the matrix.  I wished she _was_ there purely to drive me to extreme states of ecstasy.  

_It's the question that drives us, Neo. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question, just as I did..._

She stopped waiting for me to answer.  And I have to admit, the girl had my attention now.  

_What is the matrix?_

_The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you...and it will find you...if you want it to..._

And she pulled back, her breath no longer tickling my ear.  And yet frissons of excitement still coursed through my body.  Pulling back brought her mouth dangerously close to my lips and for a singular moment our eyes locked and either one of us could have moved and closed that gap.  I wanted her.  So badly.  

And then she left.  Her lips were gone, the heat of her body was gone.  And all I could see of her was her snakelike movement of her hips and she walked away, through the crowd of oblivious thronging dancers, unconcerned that one man had just had the epiphany of his life and simultaneously, I knew, fallen in love… 

So…should it have another chapter? Should it be told from Trin's point of view? What do u think? Review and say!


	2. Trin

Hey people! Second chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews you gave.  Made a newbie feel all nice n fuzzy!  Anyway, on with the boring bits!

Disclaimer:  they aren't mine, they're property of warner bros and larry and andy.  grrr.  I'll take them if they're offering but I doubt that's likely.  

Rating:  tame so PG I reckon. 

Summary:  trinity's thoughts the night she met neo in the club.  Mirrors chapter one.

I'd been watching him for what felt like a lifetime…minutes ticking by as I scrutinised his every move.  No one knew, no one even suspected that I would fall for him.  And I hoped, I prayed that he wasn't the one.  That the oracle was wrong.  I didn't want Morpheus to find the saviour, didn't want to admit such feminine feelings as love, longing, lust.  And yet I had a job to do.  Still had to check him out, find out how much he wanted to know.  So I hacked in.

I watched him…he tried to exit the program.  How many people do that when they know you have control and can over ride everything they try to do.  Makes me laugh sometimes.  Not this time.  I was concentrating too hard, hoping everything worked. 

Follow the white rabbit 

I knew it was going to plan.  I saw Choi approach the door and exited the program, giving myself enough to get to the club and prepare to make my entrance.  I knew I looked good as I approached him, his back turned to me.  He must have sensed me, he turned slowly, almost as if he was afraid to see who was so interested in him.  The music was terribly loud.  I suppose that was good…it meant I had to get close to him to get my message across.  

_Hello Neo_

I knew that would get him.  Any hacker is automatically paranoid when someone recognises them by their alias in "the real world". He turned away from me.  He was shocked, I could tell, but he hid it well.  If I hadn't studied him for so long I might have seen him as anti-social as he turned his back on me, but I knew him.  And it scared the hell out of me.  

_How do you know that name_

Demanding.  Challenging.  I wanted him.  Oh dear god I wanted him so much.

I stopped myself, regained my composure.  He wouldn't have even seen my resolve flicker, I'm good at hiding my feelings quickly.  They don't call me the ice queen back in the last city for nothing.  

_How do you know that name_

Oh Neo, if only you knew how much I knew about you.  How long I'd watched you.  You'd have a million other questions.  And yet there was so much I wanted to know…so many details that I wanted to be the only person in the world to experience.  The idea of being that person made me smile.  I wondered if he noticed.

_I know a lot about you_

I told him my name.  I needed to give him a reference.  Something to cling on to if we unplugged him.  Something for him to recognise me for when I woke him up.  I saw a flicker of recognition in his face, watched as the cogs turned and he put two and two together.  

_Trinity.  The trinity?  That cracked the IRS d-base?_

Bingo kiddo.  Oh but how little you know.  Don't you see I'm so much more than that Neo?  More than my computer would have you realise?  I looked down, hiding the blush rising into my cheeks as I envisioned him finding out everything about me.  Oh my…

_That was a long time ago_

Lets not focus on that my tone said.  Lets think about now.  About the future.  About the future I didn't want to admit, and simultaneously was crying out for.

_Jesus_

That made me look up.  I questioned him.

_I just thought…um, you were a guy_

He made me smile again.  I'm sure he felt like a fool.  And the slight warrior part of me was pleased.  I liked the power I had over him.  

_Most guys do.  _

I moved in closer to him.  I watched his body tense slightly.  Was he scared?  I didn't think so.  Could he possibly be feeling the same way as me.  The electric frissons running through my body.  The heat in my cheeks.  

_Right now all I can tell you is that you're in danger. I brought you here to warn you._

_Of what?_

_They're watching you, Neo._

_Who is?_

_Please just listen. _

And here I moved again.  I was pressed against him.  I could feel his arousal.  He probably hoped that I couldn't, but I could.  And it felt made me feel so…feminine.  And I didn't care.  Jesus what was happening to me?  I whispered in his ear.  I could feel his breathing quicken.  Dammit Neo, don't do this now.  I focused.  I was primarily here for a reason.  And that was what mattered.  

_I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, why you live alone, and why night after night you sit at your computer. You're looking for him. I know, because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me, he told me I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Neo. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question just as I did._

I knew what we looked like to the rest of the club.  I must have been holding on to him like a rampant hooker.  And I loved it.  

_What is the Matrix?_

_The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you. And it will find you, if you want it to._

With that I pulled back.  That was my speech done with.  But as a moved away slightly it brought my lips in line with his.  And oh god how much I wanted them.  It would have taken the slightest movement to close that gap.  I could feel him shiver in my grasp.  My mind toyed with the thought for the minutest second and then tossed it aside.  Besides the fact that I was trying so hard not to admit my feelings for this gentle stranger, I also had the underlying knowledge that Morpheus and the crew were probably watching.  I wasn't giving Cypher that kind of ammunition.

And so I left…my hips swaying as I sashayed my way through the club.  I knew we was watching and I felt a heat rise from my stomach to course through my body, the rush feeling so good inside.  Jesus, Switch would be having a field day watching my vitals back on the ship…I was gone get so much shit.  But he was worth it…it was everything and more that I had hoped for.  And suddenly I wasn't scared anymore…


End file.
